Zagrożenie
by Gabi in Wonderland
Summary: Wszystko ma się dobrze po Mrocznej Wojnie... Do czasu gdy do drzwi Instytutu puka tajemnicza dziewczyna. Miłość rozkwita, więzi się zacieśniają, sprawy komplikują a niebezpieczeństwo wisi nad głowami bohaterów. Czy i tym razem uda im się wyjść z tego bez szwanku? Trochę pozmieniałam. Mam nadzieję że wam się spodoba. Komentarze mile wiedziane :) Enjoy :D
1. Chapter 1

Postacie nie należą do mnie tylko do Cassandry Clare :) W skrócie jest rok 2015 Will żyje, Jem nie jest Cichym Bratem i ma kogoś innego, Raphael żyje, Woosley Scoot też i Jordan oczywiście też, Sebby żyje i jest dobrym bratem podobnym w zachowaniu do Jace'a, Valentine żyje i jest tym złym, Luke jest z Jocelyn i jest w Radzie, Simon jest Nocnym Łowcą, ogólnie wszyscy z DM żyją, opócz Mortmaina, i Emma i Julian są w wieku 16 lat i też tam są... Tylko przypominam że drzwi Instytutów samodzielnie może otworzyć tylko ktoś z krwi Nephilim. Mam nadzieję że się spodoba, komentarze mile widziane (bez hejtów poproszę). Miłego czytania ;)

Szła w deszczu. Wiatr smagał ją w twarz a płaszczyk trzepotał. Stanęła przed ruiną kościła i spojrzała na starą bramę. Przechodnie patrzyli na nią dziwnie ale w końcu to Nowy Jork. Tu może zdarzyć się prawie wszystko. Ale nikt nie mógł się domyślać co stało się dziewczynie z brązowymi potarganymi przez wiatr włosami do łopatek. Jej orzechowe oczy były smutne ale szczęka zaciśnięta a podbródek uniesiony. Piękna i nieporuszona. Taka była na zewnątrz. Nie pozwalała nikomu zobaczyć jak płacze, nie chciał okazać słabości. Wewnątrz płakała za każdym razem kiedy ktoś sprawił jej przykrość, było jej przykro gdy ktoś bliski jej sercu się smucił, nienawidziła siebie gdy krzywdziła innych. Teraz stała na ulicy w podartej srebrnej sukience i zastanawiała się co zrobić. Spojrzała w górę. Dla normalnych ludzi, Przyziemnych, byłaby to tylko ruina ale ona widziała prawdę. Piękny ogromny budynek. Rozejrzała się. Nikt nie szedł. Pchnęła bramę i doszła do drzwi. Naparła na nie, a one... Otworzyły się bez oporu i stanęła w korytarzu Instytutu.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Możesz przestać? To strasznie irytujące! - krzyknął, siedzący na podłodze, Simon na Jace'a który co chwilę komentował jego grę. Twierdził że jedno zrobiłby lepiej na żywo że drugie jest nierealne nawet dla niego. Jordan pół leżał na kanapie i obejmował Maię. Nadal nie mógł dopuścić do siebie myśli że będzie ojcem. Isabelle usadowiła się za Simonem obejmując go nogami i czytała książkę. Od jakiegoś czasu zaczęła je czytywać coraz częściej a wszystko dzięki Tessie. Nagle słychać pukanie. Odkąd Simon przeprowadził się do Instytutu mieli więcej gości (zastanawiał się czy to nie dlatego że, przyniósł ze sobą trochę nowoczesności), szczególnie Podziemnych ale także Nephilim z którymi zaprzyjaźnili się podczas okresu Mrocznej Wojny. Wszyscy poszli zobaczyć kto jest przybyszem. W windzie ledwo się zmieścili: Magnus, Alec, Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Jordan i Maia. Na dole czekało ich nie małe zaskoczenie w korytarzu stała dziewczyna w czerwonym płaszczu i podartej sukience, nie wyglądała jednak na niewinną bardzie wykończoną. Za nią były otwarte drzwi ale ona trzymała kołatkę. Ciszę przerwał Jace.

\- Czy ktoś zna tego Czerwonego Kapturka?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego wyzywająco chociaż było widać że ledwo trzyma się na nogach.

\- Mam na imię Alyson - powiedziała i zemdlała.

Nagłe światło obudziło Alyson. Zatrzepotała rzęsami i zobaczyła kocie oczy nad nią. "Czarownik. Magnus Bane. To jego przede wszystkim szukałam." pomyślała. Szybko usiadła i zakręciło jej się w głowie, nie zamierzała jednak okazać słabości i zrobiła pewną siebie minę.Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w osiem osób zgromadzonych wokół szpitalnego łóżka na którym leżała. Odchrząknęła i przerwała ciszę.

\- Nazywam się Alyson Lovelance. Szukam Magnusa Bane'a oraz Jonatana Herondale'a.

Magnus i Jece wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Jak się już pewnie domyśliłaś ten z nieprzeciętnymi oczami to Bane.

\- Tak to raczej oczywiste...

\- No fakt, wieść o moim uroku krąży po świecie musiałaś więc mnie natychmiast rozpoznać

\- Albo poznałam po twojej sarkastycznej naturze i zapatrzeniu w siebie - odgryzła się Allie. " Będzie się działo." Pomyślał Alec i odezwał się.

\- Zamierzasz zostać?

\- Jeśli to nie będzie problem... Znaczy wiem, że nie będzie, w końcu to Instytut...

\- Lubię ją! Hej, jestem Isabelle Lightwood. Dam ci coś do przebrania. Masz świetną figurę. I te włosy.! I masz takie piękne oczy! W życiu takich nie widziałam. Wiesz zazwyczaj nie zasypuję ludzi komplementami ale polubiłam cię... - i tak wyszły a w pokoju nadal słychać było paplaninę Izzy.

\- Pójdę dopilnować żeby Iz nie przesadziła. - Powiedział Clary, chwyciła Maie i też się ulotniły zostawiając chłopców zastanawiających się o co może chodzić.

Puk, puk! Drzwi otworzyły się a na progu stali Mark, Julian i Helen Blackthorn za rękę z Aline Penhallow oraz Emma Carstairs.

\- Niespodzinka!- krzykneli.

\- Myślę że to my was bardziej zdziwimy - powiedział Alec i wpóścił ich do pokoju. - Rodzice są w Idrisie a my mamy tajemniczegogościa.

\- Czerwonego Kapturka!- z kuchni krzyknął Jece, nadal obrażony za ripostę Allie. Alec przewrócił oczami.

\- Odłóżcie swoje rzeczy tutaj i chodźcie opowiem wam wszystko. No więc nazywa się Alyson Lovelance... - i opowiedział im co się stało. - Teraz tylko czekamy aż wydobrzeje żeby opowiedziała nam swoją historię. – Dokończył.

Mark przechadzał się po Instytucie. Przyglądał się właśnie jednemu z obrazów Anioła Razjela gdy ktoś wpadł na niego. Już miał krzyknąć żeby ten ktoś uważał gdy napotkał wzrok orzechowych oczu.

\- Przepraszam. Znowu chodzę z głową w chmurach. Masz niesamowite oczy... - Mark parsknął śmiechem. - Powiedziałam to na głos? O nie!

\- Nie przejmuj się twoje też są przepiękne. - Uspokoił ją oczarowany Mark.

\- Allie Lovelance - przedstawiła się zarumieniona. - Ty musisz być Mark. Mark Blackthorn?

\- Czyżby moja sława mnie wyprzedzała? Mam nadzieję że nie słyszałaś o mnie samych złych rzeczy...

\- Musiałam się trochę dowiedzieć żeby tu przyjść. Nie było ł o tym opowiem innym razem. - I zaczęli iść korytarzem rozmawiając o wszystkim. Książkach, muzyce, Allie powiedziała o swoim zamiłowaniu do pand. Weszli do salonu gdzie trwała ożywiona dyskusja. Wszyscy ucichli gdy weszli. Ciszę przerwał Magnus.

\- No, no, no... flirtujący Mark Blackthorn nie myślałem że się doczekam. - powiedział z wielkim uśmiechem. Mark już miał się odgryźć ale powstrzymał się gdy Allie go poprosiła.

\- Teraz nie na to czas. O czym była dyskusja.

\- O kaczkach! - powiedziała Helen- Hej miło cię poznać jestem Helen Blackthorn, jestem siostrą Marka...

\- Alyson Lovelance i tak wiem miło cię wreszcie poznać.

\- Wreszcie? Czekaj skąd wiesz?

\- Jak już mówiłam Markowi musiałam się trochę dowiedzieć zanim zdecydowałam się przyjechać. A wreszcie. Hmm od czego zacząć... Dziewczyna córki Konsul co moim zdaniem jest mega słodkie. Walczyłaś w Mrocznej Wojnie przeciwko własnemu ojcu chociaż wiem że to Julian go zabił. Moje kondolencje. Pół ferie...

\- Wow, sporo wiesz - stwierdziła Emma.

\- Możesz nam teraz opowiedzieć? - zapytała Clary.

\- Może lepiej wszyscy usiądźmy. Nie wiem ile to potrwa.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Może zacznę od czegoś, co wiele wyjaśni... Jestem tu dzięki Woosley'owi Scott'owi. To on, podał mi informacje.

\- Skąd go znasz? - zaciekawił się Magnus.

\- Och myślisz, że znasz ludzi, a po tylu latach nadal cie zaskakują, prawda? Wychował mnie, razem z trójką pewnie ci znanych czarowników...

\- Co?! Czemu ja o tym nie wiedziałem, mógłbym...

\- Podobno do kontaktu z młodzieżą, zacząłeś nadawać się dopiero po poznaniu niejakiego Alexandra - tu mrugnęła do Aleca,który w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się i przytulił Bane'a. - Ale całe życie wysłuchiwałam, zgaduję, że cenzurowanych, opowiadań o Magnusie Bane Wysokim Czarowniku Brokatu... i Brooklynu.

\- Hahaha, porozmawiamy jeszcze o tym! - powiedział czarownik.

\- Okej, ale po co Woosley, miałby wysyłać ciebie?! - zapytał Jace.

\- Chyba mnie, nie polubiłeś...

\- Spokojnie, przejdzie mu jak jego ego wróci do zdrowia. - Pocieszyła ją Clary.

\- Hah - zaśmiała się Allie beż cienia rozbawienia. - Ale Jace ma rację. Czas przejść do poważnych spraw. Magnusie, Emmo, Jace, wszyscy... Nie jest wampiry. Zwolennicy Maureen, chcą zaatakować Preator Lupus. Jesteśmy tego prawie pewni.

\- Czego od nas oczekujecie? - zapytała Aline.

\- Najlepiej poinformowania Clave. Świetnie znam Przymierza i wiem, że atak złamie sporo zasad.

\- Czemu sama im nie powiesz? - dopytywała się Helen.

\- Nie jestem zbyt czynnym członkiem Clave... Przeszłam trening ale prowadzony przez wilkołaka czarowników i ich przyjaciół...

\- Okej tą część omówimy jeszcze później ale zadam pytanie które nas nurtuje od dawna... Czemu byłaś w takim stanie?

\- Na Anioła! - powiedziała Clary.

\- To trzeba zgłośić Clave - krzyknął Jace.

\- O nic więcej nie proszę. - Odparła Allie trochę zdziwiona gwałtowną reakcją na jej historię. Miała swoich opiekunów i oni się o nią troszczyli ale to były jedyne osoby, którym zależało. Prawda jednak jest taka że historia była dość wstrząsająca. Wyruszyła samotnie do Nowego Yorku a Cate miała do niej dołączyć już na miejscu. Jednak poszło zgodnie z planem. Nie chciała przechodzić przez bramę więc wsiadła do pociągu, a potem na trochę wydłużony rejs na Manhattan. Na statku Alyson zrozumiała że jest śledzona niestety było już za późno. Wampiry zamknęły ją w jednej z kajut. Siedziała tam przez dwa dni bez jedzenia i picia. Trzeciego wieczora wszedł jeden z wampirów i zaczął robić pewne, brutalne, sztuczki. Allie jednego zabiła ale później przyszło ich więcej. Po tygodniu bez jedzenia była już nadzwyczaj zdeterminowana by się wydostać. Gdy słońce zachodziło i miała zostać poddana kolejnym torturom zaczaiła się przy wyjściu i wepchnęła jednego z większych zwolenników Maureen w ostatnie promienie słońca i wskoczyła do lodowatego oceanu. Naszczęście byli niedaleko brzegu. Udało jej się uciec ale zdąrzyłą się jedynie przebrać w srebrną sukienkę i trochę ocieplić aż jeden z Dzieci Nocy zaczął ją gonić. Była wykończona ale dała radę i przybiegła do Instytutu. W gwarze rozmów po jej policzku spłynęła jedna samotna łza. Jules ją zauważył i uciszył wszystkich.

\- Lepiej idź się położyć...

\- Chcesz żeby ktoś z tobą został? - wtrącił Mark. - W razie gdybyś miała koszmary... - doadał szybko. Allie zgodziła się kiwnięciem głowy i wyszła za Markiem.

\- Musimy pogadać z Clave - powiedział Alec, na co wszyscy przystali.


End file.
